Draculaura/merchandise
Draculaura was trademarked on October 23, 2007 and again on September 08, 2008 and her first doll came out in Early July, 2010. As of January 01, 2015, her doll number totals 39 and makes up 11.32% of the entire Monster High doll collection. As a main character, there is a decent variety of other merchandise of her available. Dolls Basic Gloom Beach Dead Tired School's Out Killer Style I Day at the Maul Dawn of the Dance Go Monster High Team!!! School Clubs Sweet 1600 Skull Shores Ghouls Rule Playset: Powder Room Scarily Ever After Dot Dead Gorgeous Playset: Roadster Playset: Coffin Bean :She wears a pink blouse with vertical dark pink stripes and a pink bow on the chest, a black skirt with pink bat and stripe decorations and black tulle on the ends, and her shoes are bright pink heels that resemble the Killer Style and Day at the Maul shoes. She accessorizes with pink skullette earrings. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail and kept slightly to the side, and her eye makeup is bright pink, as well as her lips. Her eyes aren't as wide as previously released Draculaura dolls and her mouth is closed, showing only her fangs. :The doll is only available as part of the Costco-exclusive version of the Coffin Bean playset. Picture Day : For her fearbook picture, Draculaura wears a sailor style top with a black-over-white net design with a black collar lined with white lace, a pink bow across her chest, and a pink skirt with black Victorian-esque designs and tulle across the bottom. Her shoes are black, knee-length wedges that tie like ballet shoes with a black bow in the back, and with white skullette designs at the end of the straps. Her hair is down, save for two small buns of either side of her head, and she wear a pink Alice bow in her hair. She accessorizes with two pink locket-styled earrings with white skull and crossbones designs, and a pink heart-shaped purse with two black bats on it. Her makeup consists of dark black and pink eyeshadow and bright pink lipstick. She comes with a life-sized fearbook, a doll sized pink binder with a Victorian-esque desgin, and a black brush and stand. Scaris: City of Frights : Draculaura wears a shoulderless hot pink shirt with black spider web chandelier designs and black elbow-length sleeves; a pastel pink denim miniskirt with printed pink and black stitching, trimmed with black tulle at the bottom. Her accessories include pink bleeding heart earrings, simple black wedges, and a two-toned round pink handbag with stitching on the edge, a bow and her skulette on the front. She has fading pink and glittery white eyeshadow, hot pink lipstick and her lips are closed. Her hair and bangs are curled and styled in a low side ponytail. To Howl For :Following the pattern of the fashion packs being inspired by the characters monster home, we can assume Draculaura's outfit is inspired by Transylvania. Draculaura wears a sundress with baby pink lace straps and lace flounce at the hem. The dress is black with vertical stripes of pink skullettes, crossbones, bows and hearts, and is accentuated by a hot pink bow at the neckline. Her accessories are all recoloured from previously used accessories: a pink top hat from her 'Dawn of the Dance' doll, her 'Dawn of the Dance' shoes which are now pink with black soles, and Howleen's pink and black 'Campus Stroll' bangles. Make a Splash :Draculaura wears a black and white stripe distorted pattern on her strapless swimsuit, which is printed with pink outlines of bats. Around her waist is a translucent plastic pink belt. Around her neck are some signature pink ruffles which go from her neck to the belt. She also has pink fabric across the hem of the legs. Her shoes are a light carnation pink and are literally dripping. She carries a pink purse which is rectangular like a satchel, patterned with cobwebs and zigzags. She again comes with her SPF 500 which is now pink with a darker pink heart label on. She has a pair of sunglasses which have lenses that are akin to bat wings, and are translucent pink. Her towel carries the same design as her swimsuit. Her lipstick is bright pink while her eye make-up is light pink and dark grey. Her hair is tied into two small bunches which are flipped at the ends, with prominent streaks of pink, especially in the bangs, where it is almost all pink compared to her other dolls. 13 Wishes - Haunt the Casbah :Draculaura wears a black hi-low hem dress with pink skulletes down the sides and the bodice tied a styled to resemble a corset with pink ribbons, the straps are pink with black spiderwebs and run down the sides of her dress. Her skirt comes in two layers, one a pink skirt with black bat winged hearts and spiderweb hearts patterned on it, the other a dark pink and black mesh skirt. Her shoes are golden sandals with pink spiderweb straps. She accessories with golden jewelry, including a bat necklace, 2 spiderweb cufflets, heart earrings and a bat and spiderweb headdress. Her hair is down and the back tied into a high ponytail. She wears light pink eyeshadow and lipstick, and her signature heart is now gold. Her sole accessory is a translucent pink lantern, adorned with scorpion motifs much like the other Haunt the Casbah dolls. Playset: Die-ner Music Festival :For her music festival date with Clawd, Draculaura sports a bright pink dress under a pink sheer layer with pink bat wing skullettes and a black long-sleeved sheer top. She also wears a black belt styled to look like bat wings, and pink earrings styled in the same respect. Her shoes are pink wedges with cut out hearts in the wedge part of the heel and a bow on top. Her makeup is pale pink and her hair is tied back into a high ponytail. Like all the other dolls in the same line, she also wears a V.I.M. pass around her neck. I Heart Shoes :Draculaura wears a bright yellow top, and a pink high-waisted knee length skirt with Victorian patterns such as bats, spiderwebs and flowers and four black buttons along the top. She also wears a plaid black, white and pink shawl with white lace trim and black recasts of her Gloom Beach sunglasses. Her hands are painted and styled to look like white gloves. She comes with 2 pairs of earrings, her Picture Day earrings and yellow recasts of her Killer Style ones. Also, as with the line's signature she comes with 4 pairs of shoes. The pair she's boxed wearing are black recasts of her Killer Style shoes, and she comes with pink recasts of her Dawn of the Dance shoes, yellow recasts of her Scaris shoes, and a lighter pink recast of her Dot Dead Gorgeous shoes. She comes with a black purse (Scaris recast) with her skullete on it, and a cardboard shopping bag. Her hair is tied into a low side ponytail and her makeup is pale pink. Art Class Frights, Camera, Action! - Black Carpet Sweet Screams Creepateria Freaky Fusion - Freaky Fusions Playset: The Draculocker Freaky Fusion - Save Frankie! Monster Exchange Haunted - Getting Ghostly Boo York, Boo York - Frightseers Maul Monsteristas Collector Frightfully Tall Ghouls Scarnival Boo York, Boo York - Out-of-Tombers Budget Basic Great Scarrier Reef - Glowsome Ghoulfish Monstrous Rivals Basic Core Cheerleading/Ghoul Spirit Ghoul to Bat First Day of School Shriek Wrecked Ghouls' Beast Pet Day To Night Fashions Unreleased dolls Classroom Playsets Costumes Merchandise Friends *'Release:' Early July, 2010 *'Assortment number:' T1398 *'Model number:' T1400 Apptivity Gallery Diorama - two Sweet Screams faces.jpg Diorama - four Sweet Screams shoes.jpg Diorama - fused four at stairs.jpg Diorama - Draculaura's going for traveling.jpg Diorama - Ghouls' globus.jpg Diorama - Draculaura's hi from Shibooya.jpg Diorama - Draculaura's hi from Shibooya.jpg Diorama - Draculaura's food.jpg Diorama - Draculaura's in Japan.jpg Diorama - Vampire + Werewolf.jpg Diorama - Getting Ghostly shoes.jpg Diorama - Haunted coffin.jpg Diorama - six original ghouls.jpg Diorama - Original Ghouls on the bookshelf.jpg Diorama - group photo of Original Ghouls.jpg Diorama - Ghouls are here.jpg Diorama - Draculaura's closeup.jpg Diorama - Draculaura and Count Fabulous.jpg Diorama - Draculaura's walking.jpg Diorama - Clawdeen and Draculaura II.jpg Diorama - Draculaura and Frankie.jpg Diorama - Draculaura and Clawdeen.jpg Diorama - Original Ghouls on the beach.jpg Diorama - Draculaura's here.jpg Diorama - Cleolei's purchase.jpg Diorama - Haunted ghouls.jpg Diorama - Original Ghouls.jpg Diorama - Clawvenus's in Creepateria.jpg Category:Friends Category:2010 dolls Category:2011 dolls Category:2012 dolls Category:2013 dolls Category:2014 dolls Category:2015 dolls Category:Basic Category:Gloom Beach Category:Dead Tired Category:School's Out Category:Killer Style I Category:Day at the Maul Category:Dawn of the Dance Category:Go Monster High Team!!! Category:School Clubs Category:Sweet 1600 Category:Skull Shores Category:Ghouls Rule Category:Scarily Ever After Category:Dot Dead Gorgeous Category:Picture Day Category:Scaris: City of Frights Category:To Howl For Category:Make a Splash Category:13 Wishes - Haunt the Casbah Category:Music Festival Category:I Heart Shoes Category:Art Class Category:Frights, Camera, Action! - Black Carpet Category:Sweet Screams Category:Creepateria Category:Freaky Fusion - Freaky Fusions Category:Freaky Fusion - Save Frankie! Category:Monster Exchange Category:Haunted - Getting Ghostly Category:Boo York, Boo York - Frightseers Category:Maul Monsteristas Category:Collector Category:Frightfully Tall Ghouls Category:Scarnival Category:Boo York, Boo York - Out-of-Tombers Category:Budget Basic Category:Great Scarrier Reef - Glowsome Ghoulfish